It Will Rain
by ayaori
Summary: Love was not part of the plan. Eriol was not supposed to meet Tomoyo. Faith was cruel. Destiny was a bitch. No one can save them from a heartbreak except perhaps, each other. It would take a lifetime before Eriol is free to sweep his angel of her feet. They'll be together even if God doesn't want them to be.
1. Nothing More than A Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, or It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.**

**This is not a one-short**

**Summary:**

Love was not part of the plan. Eriol was not supposed to meet Tomoyo. Faith was cruel. Destiny was a bitch. No one can save them from a heartbreak except perhaps, each other. It would take a lifetime before Eriol is free to sweep his angel of her feet. They'll be together even if God doesn't want them to be.

Chapter 1: Nothing More than a Memory

I was studying in Tokyo University, the first time I met Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was my last year. I was taking up a management course, getting ready to take over my father's company. My friend Chiharu Miharu dragged me to a bar, Haven. Haven isn't exactly a bar, bar because it's usually filled with students and opens in the morning too kind of like a café. It didn't feel so bad to go there.

I could never forget that moment. I've never been so enthralled by a man in my life, guided that I haven't lived long just 22 barely out of university. When I heard his voice, I felt something tugged at my heart. I was saddened. His voice was different. It felt like he was crying through his voice. I know it's absurd to think that but I've never been so captured in my life. Maybe, I should be a bit thankful for getting dragged here.

I remember that day clearly. It was a hectic day, being a senior and all. I just came out from a gruesome Calculus lecture. It was about multiple something. I forgot, but it doesn't really matter. I had my lunch hour then. I was quietly eating in the cafeteria when Chiharu came bounding up to me. She slammed her tray on the table, startling me midway through my sandwich.

I groaned, "Gee, thanks Chiharu, You're lucky I didn't drop my sandwich."

As if she didn't hear me, "Tomoyo Daidouji, I just came from my economics class. Do you know what I heard?"

Being a good friend I had to deal with her hyperness but back then, I wasn't as wise as I am now. So the Daidouji reply she got was, "The Supply curve?"

I could see it in her eyes. Her eyes were as big as saucers. She wanted to wring my neck for my lack of excitement. Frustration was evident. That made me curious really.

"TOMOYO-

It must be really exciting for her. She's making me feel like she's talking to a kindergarten student.

-CLOW was just hired to perform at Haven!"

I honestly do not know what she's talking about. It must have been evident in my face because I think I saw a vein popped near her forehead.

"How can you not know who CLOW is? They've been famous since the battle of the band last year! I've been talking about them Tomoyo. Were you even listening?"

I sighed. Of course, I was listening but I'm not really interested in music and all that shit. Why? Because well, it's another problem all together. It's kind of hard to explain to her right now. She might strangle me.

"Chiharu, I didn't attend the Battle of the Bands, remember? I was dragged to a business trip.

"Still doesn't explain why you haven't heard about them. They're all over school."

I smiled. How can I get out of this?

"YOU, on the other hand,-

I wanted to emphasize the "You" part because I know about her little date then.

-had a date with you forever crush, Yamazaki Takahashi, I swear you wanted to leap for joy when she asked you."

Good save. Successfully distracted her from asking why I'm not into to the music thing. I saw her turn reddened. I got you.

"Let me guess, Chi, you heard this piece of information from a certain Yamazaki Takahashi and he invited you to come with him."

She blushed even more. Young love. I almost chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone to go with."

I raised my eyebrow. Why does she need someone to go with? Don't tell me.

"Did he say that he wanted you to come then you can bring some friends? So technically, it's not counted as a Date?

She was nodding her head furiously.

"Tomoyo, he invited me to come because his uncle owns the place, plus he knows the vocalist. Rika and Naoko are bust. Tomoyo-chan, you have to come with me, please?"

Is that desperation? She must really like him then. I'll be a good friend.

"Alright, Chi"

To my surprise, she grasped my hands. "You won't be sorry! You'll enjoy it, Tomoyo"

I decided to tease her a bit. "Are you sure you still have a crush on Yamazaki? You sound dead excited to see CLOW."

She laughed at me. She had a dreamy expression on her face. "It's just that Hiiragizawa-san, is so good. Every girl here likes him."

Before I could prod her more about Hiiragizawa-san, the bell rang. Unlike me, she has class. She told me that she'll just see me after class and she'll drive. I didn't have to take the train home.

Maybe I should have taken her statement as a warning as what would happen in the coming hours of that day.

Upon arriving at Haven, I heard the soft playing of the piano. It was a simple melody that I'm surprise I easily drifted to. I was slightly aware that Chiharu already left my side. It didn't matter. I was too absorbed in the playing.

A guy with blue hair and wearing glass started making his way to the microphone while another guy took over the piano. It was weird. I felt my feet were rooted on the spot. I didn't bother were I planted myself. I was anticipating his voice, wondering what it would sound like. I wasn't scared that it might come out horribly wrong but damn it, I think the melody has a spell on it. I'm on the edge. He took a deep breath and let the words flow out like water.

If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

I saw him closed his eyes. I felt like he was in his private moment and that I'm just peeping, like everybody else in the audience. He looks so sad, like he lost a piece of his heart somewhere long ago. I felt my heart breaking. She was lucky to have someone like him and really idiotic for losing someone like him. I'm guessing

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Maybe, it wasn't like that. Maybe he had to let her go. The poor guy. Now I feel bad. His story sounds so sad and piano wasn't making it any better.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

His voice came out as if it was air, like breathing. I felt my heart tighten. I was surprised at the emotions I was feeling. I was sad. I was depressed. No memory entered my head, just that moment of pure sadness. It was too beautiful, too magical.

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy

Lost love. If I was in my right chain of thought, I would think it was sappy but right now with the way he's performing, I just felt sorry for the guy. To my complete surprise, I found myself wishing that well I was the love. If I was then maybe, I wouldn't be lost.

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

I understand what it felt like to be loved, somehow I do. People are afraid of things that do not make sense. They're afraid of things that would hurt. I think I'm all of the above right now, with how my life turned out to be and all. My mother and my father love me. My father's family, well I don't really know. I don't really have a choice.

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make you mine<p>

In some twisted world, the man in front of me would be my savior. Someone to help me get through the pain, I've been living in. I can't seem to do it alone. No one can help me. Watching him and hearing make me thing that he was just that person I was looking for. But It was only a performance.

Whoever had someone, anyone like that is so lucky. It's a jewel to find someone willing to fix you, to fix the things wrong when you can't.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

There were two things in my life that confuse me. One, when I woke up one day, feeling like a huge part of me has been wipe of like a magic slate, leaving traces of unexplainable emotions and long gone memory. It felt like I've live a life again. That doesn't make sense.

Second, my father left me when I was young, only to come back with a gruesome family background that I have to live with. I had lost my love for music. I focused my attention on my mother and my father who tried to protect me from the pain but he can't. It's a really long story. Right now, I'm just wishing that his voice no matter how much pain, it's bringing me would never go away. I closed my eyes.

Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

Upon opening my eyes, I felt a gaze on me. Sapphire orbs met mine. The vocalist locked eyes with me. I couldn't turn the gaze away. I couldn't break away. I just gaze back. I refused to break whatever magic this moment has for me. I relinquish in the soothing voice.

As I look in his eyes, I felt something tug at my heart. Would it be wrong to think that he was singing to me? Would it be selfish? Unconsciously, I wanted him to sing it for me.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

It was a trance. My eyes were glued on him ad only him. My feet rooted to the spot. He never broke his gaze. It felt like he was calling out to me. _"Tomoyo",_ the boy would say. It would come out like breathing. Of course, it was not true. I am merely an audience in his show. But it was a brilliant one at that.

When the soft piano was heard again and his voice was gone, our staring contest continued. When the song started fading, it took our moment harshly. Maybe it was just harsh for me. Nevertheless, I was disappointed beyond reasonable. It felt like it was not the first time but it was.

Loud applause was heard but my eyes were still focused on him. He cracked a small smile to me. Well I would hope it was for me but then with all the squealing, maybe it was not. He smile grew larger yet it somehow never reached his eyes as he acknowledges his applause. I saw him turn to me. It was stupid of me to keep staring but I did. He actually gave me a smile again, but this time it reached his eyes. I recognized it as a smile of sorrow. I looked away because this time I knew it was directed to me. It felt weird to be caught staring. I knew my face was a bit pink.

I spotted Chiharu near the high stools near the bar. I wanted to gracefully take my leave. I was a bit shaken by the vocalist. The man's eyes unnerved me. It felt like a dosed of cold water. It felt new ad old. I wanted to go home and sort out my heart and my brain.

"Chi, you ready to go?"

She looked at me as if I was deranged. I probably am.

"We just got here, Tomoyo-chan. Hiiragizawa-san has only sung once. I don't mind hearing more. Go have a drink first."

So he's the popular Hiiragizawa that she's been ogling about. Still, I needed to make an excuse. I was about to say it when, Yamazaki popped out of nowhere. That frustrated me, really. I wanted to hit him on the head like what she does when he tells lies.

"Chiharu-san, Tomoyo-san, Do you want to meet the band members of CLOW? Eriol said that they still have time before their next performance."

I think he should sleep with one eye open. I am going to strangle him for suggesting that. I don't want to meet him. I might just cause myself more blunder. I am utterly devastated at the prospect but Chiharu looked excited. Meeting him would be chaotic.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-kun"

I heard Chi say while Yamazaki went to the stage to talk with the band. He looked like he was asking a favor of them. He just probably wants to impress Chiharu. I laughed at that thought.

I sat beside Chiharu. I was contemplating what I wanted to order because I feel like I'll be staying a while. Suddenly, a guy from my economics class walked up to me.

"Daidouji-san, can I buy you a drink?"

I wanted to refuse. I mean isn't that the things you see when people flirt in the bar, but then I don't want the poor guy to feel bad. I was about to open my mouth to reply when someone did for me.

"I was told by my friend that you girls wanted to meet us."

I saw a glass going my way. Chiharu had one too. Whoever it was, completely tuned out the guy asking. Shrugging it away, the guy left. This gave me time to notice that Hiiragizawa-san was right in front of me. I held my mouth. I almost said_, "Oh fuck"_

He bowed. "Hello, ladies, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm sorry that I'm the only one meeting you tonight. As you can see my band mates are currently occupied with other guests. I hope you don't mind"

He didn't take Chiharu's hand, but he took mine and brushed his lips on them. Like those English greetings, I blushed. To me it felt familiar.

I do mind he's the only one meeting us. Aside from reasons mentioned above. I felt the gaze of the female population on us, especially on me. They're probably plotting my murder, right now. My voice was caught somewhere. I can't seem to talk.

I was thankful that Chiharu, after giggling at the dumbfounded expression on my face, took the lead.

"Hi, Hiiragizawa-san, I'm Chiharu Miharu. My beautiful friend who seems to be in a trance is Tomoyo Daidouji"

I wasn't aware that we both haven't let go. Chiharu made us aware and I blushed madly. I tried to recover my poise. I was after all a strong woman. I should handle this more maturely and not pre-teenly.

"Miharu-san is right. You are indeed a beauty. I couldn't take my eyes away from you."

BUSTED. He knows. He saw. I'm dead. I saw him grinned. I want to hit him. Crap. There is only one word for what happened to me. Mindfuck

I could hear my friend giggling. I said to myself, "Keep it together, Daidouji."

"I didn't know I was worthy enough of your attention, Hiiragizawa-san. Thank you"

I smiled which I hope to be dazzling enough. I wanted to recover whatever was left of my grace. He smirked. He really had a slight ego to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet the beauty the management department boasts about."

I chuckled. He maybe a smooth singer but he chose the wrong girl to challenge. Still, I wanted people to know that I was way passed my looks.

"I was just giving you a compliment, Daidouji-san."

I smiled. I wanted to return the favor.

"That was a beautiful song, Hiiragizawa-san. I bet all your fan girls-

I pointed to the people staring daggers at me.

-love it. Your musical antics are just as famed, or so I've heard"

For a brief moment, I saw sadness flashed in his eyes. It was like for a moment, my words had caused a pang of pain. He looked like unwanted memory came. He quickly hid it with a smile.

"Thank you, Daidouji-san. I am honored you like it. I wrote it for a special someone in my life."

What's this? Jealousy? I wanted to laugh. I was being an idiot. Before I could say anything, I heard a slow strumming.

"Excuse me, ladies. The stage is calling for me."

We nodded to him. When Chiharu was sure he was gone, she launched at me.

"What was that?"

I gave her an awkward smile.

"If I knew, I would tell you."

In my head, my first meeting with Hiiragizawa did not make sense. It was familiar and enticing, like a dance you know by heart. Is he for real?

I highly doubt that my experience with Hiiragizawa is what most people call love at first sight. I admit it was mind boggling but after a few months, well I let it go. I already graduated school, anyway.

Today, I'm 25 years old. My father's family was one of the biggest corporations in Japan. My uncle who was the eldest took over but died in a car accident. I was in the car but I don't remember what happened. My father took over. Since my uncle had no family, I was next in line.

My life before was tough and sad but for some reason after my uncle's death. Life seems to look up for now. I never thought of the experience I had at Haven. I moved on but slowly although I hate to admit it. I got more absorbed into work.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was nothing more than a memory to me.

**This story may turn out to be quite long. I just hope no one gets confused when I switch POV, but I won't really warn you. Each Chapter would be devoted to one person's POV. Either Reader, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. Of course, the SS pair will appear later on. For now, it's just all about Eriol and Tomoyo.**

**-Ayaori**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I still do not own CCS.**

**I am currently trying to change my writing style, make it more refined and mature. I hope it works though. I really want to present this story to the best of my abilities. NO matter how excited I am. It's a different plot and I'm proud I came up with it. I just want to do justice to my imagination…..**

**Summary:**

Love was not part of the plan. Eriol was not supposed to meet Tomoyo. Faith was cruel. Destiny was a bitch. No one can save them from heartbreak except perhaps, each other. It would take a lifetime before Eriol is free to sweep his angel of her feet. They'll be together even if God doesn't want them to be.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Tomoyo Daidouji is a difficult woman to forget. Who would want to forget her? I was fortunate enough to meet her, albeit by accident. She had impeccable grace. It was perfect. Sweet but strangely strong. Gentle yet aggressive. Her voice was nothing but a perfect match to her grace. It was soft and soothing, like lullaby, but it was powerful enough to be heard and noticed. She's an angel. I might be exaggerating this but I don't give a damn. I didn't realize it then but at that moment, I was piercing a hole into my heart.

I didn't really mean to "stalk" her. Note, I use that term lightly. I just admire her. She had captured me and I wasn't trying to escape her clutches, which was stupid of me, now that I think about it. Honestly, she was and still is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I first noticed her just a few months before the battle of the band. It was a huge event in the campus. My band, which I named CLOW, just got in. The committee required us to sing at least one original song during our performance. My band was in trouble. We had no song.

We had a late night practice. We got stuck trying to come up with a song together. We didn't really notice the time, until my cousin, Nakuru, screamed at me for not being home. I was walking to the parking lot near the performing arts building, when I noticed that the first floor still had lights on. Usually, the only floor that's open is the2nd and 3rd floor because band rooms, music studios were there. Everybody who got accepted in the battle of the bands practiced so late. The first floor contained dance studios. No one stay there late unless there are theater performances, but as far as I knew there was none.

For some odd reason, I wanted to check it out, so I did. I heard a piano playing, at the last dance studio on the right. The lights I saw were coming from that room. I took a peak and was surprised to see a girl with long purple hair and porcelain white skin, standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes were glassy, she looked teary. They were amethyst, different and unique. The only thing that entered my head to be able to describe what I see is "Angel".

A fallen angel at that. Her wings have been torn away but she stands with sheer elegance. It was captivating. She made her way towards a radio, I think. Slowly, she lifted her head to stare directly into her reflection. I feared that she might see me but she seems unfazed. I heard the soft playing of the piano. I heard a humming sound. I was unsure if it was coming from her or the radio.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery

It was her. She was singing. It felt unreal, like I intruded something so genuinely beautiful. She raised her arms, as if to sway. If only I knew all the ballet terms, I would be able to describe what I see. It was some twirls and a split of some sort.

I will not break the way you did,  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<p>

I wanted to laugh. I think I'm making a fool of myself in my head not knowing what she's doing. She stopped suddenly. She stared at the mirror. I found myself meeting with her amethyst eyes. For a moment, I wanted to just hold that gaze.

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

A high soprano voice assaulted my ears. Her eyes looked glassy. Is she going to burst out in tears? I don't think so. She stared at her reflection for a while then her eyes flicked. At that moment, I realized I was seen. I knew that I stared too long. She must have felt a gaze on her.

She turned her neck towards my direction. I held my breath and ran, like the coward that I am. I dug my grave. She probably thinks I'm a stalker. It was wrong for me to stare but I couldn't help it. Something inside be clicked. I found that my feet have a mind of their own and I was standing in my music room at home.

I grabbed my guitar and planted my butt on the bench near the piano. I found my music sheets and pieces of paper on top of the grand piano and my pen. I made mad scribbles of lines, rhythms and melodies. Whatever I saw that night gave me something I needed. I was grateful but I had to prepare myself for the consequences of my actions.

The next day, I hoped she was in another department. I hoped she forgot but I wasn't lucky. Never was, never will. I noticed a head of purple hair approach me, just before my Psychology class. I was sitting quietly on my desk, like usual, albeit, still bummed at myself from the nights previous events. She slammed her books on my desk.

My eyes locked with amethyst ones. Fuck

"Hiiragizawa-san, the next time you decide to stalk someone make sure said someone does not see you. Practice your perverted act."

I blink. What the fuck.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Stupid. Stupid. Nice question, Eriol. Good job to you.

"I think you know more than I do."

With that she grabbed her stuff and walk off. She sat on a seat at the far front. She gave me a glare and just waited for our teacher. Wait, shit. She's my classmate? I'm screwed.

It's not my fault that I didn't know he was my classmate. It's a big class. I'm in college. I'm not expected to know every single person in my class.

Yamazaki tapped me from the back.

"Hiiragizawa, how did you manage to piss of Daidouji?"

If only you know. I wanted to laugh more so from utter embarrassment. I was caught staring. It was rude. She can blame me all she wants but I can blame her too. She just had to be so fucking unreal.

"That's none of your business"

I dismissed the discussion. I know he would pry but the teacher came. I was saved from my impending bad mood.

During class, I've decided to at least talk to Daidouji. It's really wrong for me to be frazzled about this. I bet I'm missing my coolness ego somewhere. I must have dropped it.

"Daidouji-san, may I speak with you for a moment?"

She glared at me. "I would but I'm worried for my safety. As you can see, you made an impression on me, one of a stalker and a psycho."

By now we were attracting attention from our classmates. I should really hurry it up before everybody in the whole school finds that Eriol Hiiragizawa is a psychopath

"Daidouji-san, I want a chance to explain what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to watch you."

She sighed. I noticed her features softened.

"Alright, I'm not completely heartless. Sorry about attacking you all of a sudden."

I laughed. I heard her chuckle.

"It's okay. If our places were switched, I bet I'll accuse you of stalking like those fan girls."

I heard muffled laughter. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile.

"I should hope that you don't think I'm your fan girl. I don't even know what you are famed for."

It was formality bullshit but it was a friendly banter. I can handle it either way. She was something else entirely. Besides, I wanted to smile. It took every ounce of me not to grab my bag and head for my sanctuary in school, the band room. Not from bad conversation, but to continue what I started the last night. I was fueled and pumped.

"The band, Daidouji-san."

We took a walk to the cafeteria. She invited me to join her so I could further explain what I did. I'm not a bundle of nerves now. I was comfortable with how this is going.

"So tell me more about the band"

That's how we started our conversation over lunch. The band, which was good considering that it was my explanation for the whole ordeal.

"Daidouji-san, last night, I had band practice. My band was selected to perform in the battle of the bands this coming October."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't see where you are headed, Hiiragizawa. I heard the battle of the bands were after the summer. It was to open the new school year, officially."

I nodded my head. I obviously need to talk more sense. The girl was smart.

"All bands were tasked to create their own song. We didn't have one. Most of the bands, as well. The modern music department agreed to loan the band rooms at night for the participants. My band went home quite late because of the problem with the song. I was going home when I passed by the performing arts building. I heard noise coming from it so I explored it. That's when I saw you."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"So you weren't really there watching me on purpose. You were there by accident?"

"Yes, but to be honest I watched you dance a bit. I also heard you sing. You are amazing. I would offer you a spot as our singer but that my job."

I grinned. I noticed she blushed.

"I'm not much of a performer, but coming from you I'll just take it as a compliment."

"Well, I guess we could chart this up to an awkward beginning of a friendship."

She smiled softly. In a split second, I noticed something off about her. Her smiles were small, never reaching her eyes. They were guarded and reserved.

"So, you're in my psychology class?"

She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you blind? We're also classmates in History and Math."

I was surprised. I seriously need to know more people in my classes.

"We are? Well, I didn't know that. Are you sure you're not the one stalking me?"

"You're not my type, sorry"

My ego was slightly bruised. Just a bit, but I'm finding our conversation easy and relaxed.

"All the same, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

I extended my hand. I hardly think I could go by just knowing her name is Daidouji, besides I don't know her name. I can't tell her that though. This is the perfect way to know.

"You don't know my name, do you? I bet your friends asked "What did you do to Daidouji" that's why you know how to call me."

She smirked. Smartass

"Well, I didn't mean to be that obvious."

My hand, still extended was waiting expectantly.

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

She accepted my hand.

I guess, we've established a sort of friendship. I was lucky enough not to have a class after lunch. I wanted to work on my song a bit more.

I was standing near the window. The window was facing the driveway of the building. I saw my purple haired "friend" approached a silver car. She looked a bit distressed. I saw a hand pull her to the car. I wonder what happened.

I find it weird that I see her all the time. Tomoyo Daidouji has recently given me something wonderful. I should thank her one day, but I best hope that whatever I come up with is worth her favor.


	3. Alone

**To all the readers who noticed the change of summary:**

**I realized that my summary didn't give much of my story away so I changed it. It's essentially the same so there shouldn't be any problem. Same sad, dramatic plot. **

**I'm also editing the grammar and spelling. Hopefully, I won't miss a beat. But if I do, please point it out, so I can address it. **

**Summary: **Love was not part of the plan. Eriol was not supposed to meet Tomoyo. Faith was cruel. Destiny was a bitch. No one can save them from a heartbreak except perhaps, each other. It would take a lifetime before Eriol is free to sweep his angel of her feet. They'll be together even if God doesn't want them to be.

Chapter 3: Alone

I could make a list of the many awkward times I've conversed with Tomoyo. I think I could make 100 if I was motivated enough to write every single one.

One day, Nakuru decided that it was smart to climb on a tree or maybe it was my cat, Spinel. Either way, a mess has just been created and I am left to do damaged control. Spinel and Nakuru like playing. Well, I think Nakuru likes playing. Spinel just wants peace. He suddenly got this bright idea to hide in one of the trees near my room's window. Nakuru being well herself, naturally found him. She decided that it was smart to go get him. I think Spinel thought/hoped Nakuru would think otherwise since he perched himself on a very unstable branch. I guess, my cousin is a bit of an energy bomb to be dejected by such antics. The cat had more brain cells than my cousin. Sigh

I was in the music room, thankfully not playing an instrument just writing notes, when I heard her shout and a cat meowing. Of course, Spinel came out unharmed. Nakuru, well not so much. Hence, me being in the waiting room.

I was dozing off. I was incredibly bored. I was surprised to see a familiar head among the crowd.

"Hiiragizawa-san, stalking me again, I see."

She chuckled softly. Yes, I exhibit the second awkward moment with her.

"Daidouji-san, nice to see you here."

She gave a soft laugh. She looked paler today. I never noticed it but her eyes looked extremely tired. Dull and grey.

She moved to sit beside me. I turned to face her just as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

I smirked or maybe I grinned. I was trying hard to act cool.

"Interested? Careful now, I might just think you were the one who was staking me not the other way around."

She raised an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to believe what I'm saying.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. You might just end up with a bloated head. I was merely asking a friend out of genuine curiosity."

I heard my name being cried out. I knew the voice anywhere.

"Eriol-kun!"

I smiled at Tomoyo. "Here's my explanation now, Daidouji-san."

Nakuru was sitting on a wheelchair with a nurse pushing it. I noticed Tomoyo was looking at her too. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Nakuru, do you really have to shout?"

She shook her head at me. She was smiling. She seems alright to me.

"What did the doctor say?"

Before she could open her mouth, the nurse answered for her. I'm grateful she did.

"Everything is ok, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Ms. Akizuki was fortunate enough not to have hit her head or fallen too high. She has, however broken her right arm and sprained her right foot. However, she can definitely go home today"

I sighed. "You couldn't have kept her for one day?"

I wanted to laugh at what I said. I slipped. My house deserved a bit of peace. My peace is when Nakuru decides to attend to her café and that's not everyday.

Someone nudged me from thoughts. I looked over to the wheelchair imprisoned Nakuru to find it was not her. She was laughing at me, though. I looked at Tomoyo, she was grinning as well.

"I don't think that's a very nice thing to say to a lady, Hiiragizawa-san."

By then, the nurse had already excused herself. I turned to my friend about to open my mouth when Nakuru beat me to it.

"You're so pretty, are you Eriol-kun's girlfriend?"

She laughed at the thought, I'm guessing. Nakuru is 25 years old and still doesn't act her age. I wonder if she knows what that number meant.

"I don't think I am. You see, I'm not Eriol's type. Both face and gender. Thank you for the compliment."

I was nodding in agreement when it hit me. She just insulted my gender. Nakuru was laughing at me as well.

"Way to gang up on me. Besides, you're not my type, Daidouji-san."

She smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, Hiiragizawa, it just might come true."

By the look in her eyes, I'm guessing she's referring to our previous stalking problem.

"I like you! You make, Eriol-kun look stupid."

Nakuru was on her side, no surprise there. She opened her mouth as if to feign shock and said,

"Isn't he?"

I glared at them. I was standing right here, in front of them.

"I'm still here, you know."

Tomoyo turned her pretty little head in my direction and said, "I know. Does it look like we care?" She laughed in my face and I find myself laughing along with them.

"Daidouji-san, the woman with a broken brai- I mean arm is my cousin, Nakuru Akizuki. She supposed to be my sitter but as you can see, it's clearly the other way around."

She smiled a small one. Her eyes wondered. I didn't look to follow her gaze, deeming it rude.

"Eriol-kun, I'll just go with the nurse, ok? Fix my discharge stuff."

Nakuru was already leaving with the nurse. I was left with Tomoyo. I followed her gaze. I found that she was staring at room filled with bustling doctors. One of the nurses inside came running out to our direction. She stopped in front of Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, you are needed by the doctor. Please follow me."

The patient inside the room was being rolled out and Tomoyo was closely behind. I didn't bother to ask her what's wrong or to let her know I was still standing there. I was more preoccupied by the fact that I might have found another piece to the puzzle.

Sometimes, I wanted to ask her if she was alright but I guess that wouldn't be my place. I don't see her often in school. Most of our exchanges after Nakuru incident are mere hellos. She looked busy now, more than ever.

Sometimes I look forward to our band practice because it takes a lot of stress out of me. A few months after Nakuru's tragic fall, I'm going home late again from band practice. I came across the same building that I first saw Tomoyo. Out of the blue, I heard the same melody and the same voice. This time I knew it was hers.

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because you know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<p>

I contemplated whether or not to go see her. I guess, my stupidity won because my foot came walking into the building. I knew she was mesmerizing as a performer but it never quite left my mind how her words seem to hold a lot of truth.

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Tomoyo Daidouji is one of those quiet beauties. You don't know what she has in store for you when you look at her. I found that amazing in every way. I heard the music fade away.

"Daidouji-san, is everything ok?"

I let my gaze linger on her. She was a mess.

"Hiiragizawa-san, you're making a habit of this, aren't you?"

Sometimes I wonder, why she retorts sarcastically. I guess it's her way of protecting her emotions. I handed her my handkerchief, choosing to not retort.

"Here, take it."

She quietly took it while I held out my hand to help her stand. She smiled softly

"Thank you."

I wanted to ask her so many questions about her current predicament. I couldn't though. I chose to not say anything. Who am I to her anyway? I'm essentially a nobody.

"Did you know that when you love someone you'll do anything and everything for the person you love?"

"Yes, I know."

I gave her a smile. I knew what love was and what it was capable of doing.

"Do you think that sacrificing your happiness and your dreams for the person you love is right?"

"No, never."

She looked me straight in my eyes. I never left her gaze and held it. Her eyes were daring me to answer why.

"When you love someone, you find your happiness with them, even if it means more pain."

She laughed softly yet sadly.

"That's what she said, but I wish he knew that."

I didn't bother to ask. It's not my place.

"Thank you for answering my ridiculousness, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Do you want to get something to drink? The vending machine is still turned on."

She nodded. We walked outside of the building to the vending machine. We sat near the bench in front of the parking lot.

"Hey, did you go there to stalk me again?"

She will never forget how I spied on her. I swear

"No, I just hear noises after band practice. It was weird shrieking sound so I thought I checked it out"

She giggled slightly.

"I hope my singing isn't the cause of your discomfort, Mr. Big-ass Rock star."

I chuckled at the thought.

"At least, I didn't sound like a dying cat."

She playfully me slapped in the face. Giving me a mock evil eye.

"I have you know that my voice is perfectly fine. I have you to prove it. Aren't you the one who keeps coming onto me?"

"Last time I checked, each one was a complete coincidence."

I raised my arms to emphasize my innocence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black car pull over in front of the building. A man with black hair was looking around frantically. I paid it no heed. It was probably some guy looking for a student or teacher who needs to get picked up.

"So how did you do with the brutal Calc test?"

I heard her say.

"It was ok. I was able to answer everything so I'm good."

I shrugged. I saw her eyes widen and gasped.

"Whoah, really? You're not only a Big-ass Rock star but also a Kick-ass Math Nerd?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult, seriously."

She laughed. She looked calmer now, which is good. I hope it stays longer though.

"I had a hard time; I didn't have time to study much."

"Oh? Is that you hinting on a study date?"

She giggled innocently then she suddenly looked serious.

"Is that you insinuating that I want a date with you?"

You can never win with this one. Always a cheeky reply after another.

"I can tutor you if you want? We can meet in the cafe in front of the school tomorrow after both our classes."

She looked at me then laughed.

"Who wants a date with whom now?"

Never win.

"Tomoyo, where have you been?"

I saw the man with black hair standing right in front of us. He gave me a slight scowl and gave Tomoyo a look. We immediately stood up.

"Dad, you're here. I thought you couldn't pick me up."

She said quietly. I barely heard her.

"If you had checked your phone, you would have known a long time ago that I've been looking for you. Your uncle has been wringing my neck all day."

I notice how her eyes flash at the sentence. Fear mix with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dad"

I heard her Dad sigh.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. Your mom wants to see you, Tomoyo, so we better hurry."

I heard her nod then she turned to me.

"Hiiragizawa-san, Thank you for accompanying me. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"No problem. See you."

We exchanged a curt nod. Her dad approached us slowly. I heard him whisper

"Thank you."

They left.

I wasn't sure if the gratefulness was meant for me or Tomoyo. It was weird. I hope I could talk to her again, soon.

Her dad doesn't look mean and nasty though. They both shared a look of sorrow. From what I know, Tomoyo still has her family intact but why does it feel like she's alone.

It was wrong for a girl like her to have so much sorrow in her life. She never did anything wrong. Whatever was going on, she doesn't deserve what she's feeling.


	4. I Hope You Know What You're Doing

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SONG OR CHARACTERS USED**

**Summary: **Love was not part of the plan. Eriol was not supposed to meet Tomoyo. Faith was cruel. Destiny was a bitch. No one can save them from a heartbreak except perhaps, each other. It would take a lifetime before Eriol is free to sweep his angel of her feet. They'll be together even if God doesn't want them to be.

Chapter 4: I Hope You Know What You're Doing

I was sitting in front of the koi pond, calmly waiting for my fuming mate. He probably went over to Touya or my dad. It's kind of nice to sit on the grass, relinquishing in the silence and peace. I watched the pond carefully. Looking over the pond filled with koi, it made me think. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing by choosing to stay with Syaoran. Look at him, he may be good looking but he's not exactly the calmest person in the whole world. Don't get me wrong, I love the man dearly. He's my soulmate in everyway.

"I can't believe this, Sakura."

I had to stifle a laugh. He's so adorable. He grunted while he sits on the rock precariously perch behind me. The garden is sometimes a wonder to me.

"Hm?"

I inquired. Just to humor him. Poor Syaoran always bullied by my brother. Gone were the days that he acts oh so cool and collected. He gets with me and all hell breaks lose, figuratively of course. Don't want to anger the heaven above.

Besides, he's not the only one that changed. I've grown to be a bit more mature. 100 years of existence could do that to you. I gave a safe nod just so he knows I'm listening.

"I can't believe your brother still calls me a Chinese Gaki. You would think after 100 years, he would have accepted me as part of his family."

Oh, it was about my brother. I thought well, I thought he saw something that would really pissed him off. I wanted to laugh. I sauntered a bit to my side, covering a bit of the clear pond. Sometimes in his rage, he completely ignores the stream on the way to our place. Safe for now.

"SAKURA!", He screamed, breaking me from my thoughts

"Hoe?"

"Do you see what I'm seeing?"

He spoke with such seriousness now. He pointed his fingers to the pond. I know perfectly well he's seeing.

Eriol has just made his way to Tomoyo, in the performing arts building of their university. Tomoyo is singing, of course. My charge is really talented. I'm guessing it got his attention because his charge, Eriol, is in the same room. He must have felt the slight difference in the world.

"I know, Syaoran. It can't be helped. Sooner or later, they would meet." I sighed. It was hard business to be a guardian angel. He looks at me deeply. I see a hint of guilt in his eyes and sadness. His eyes reflected mine.

"I realize that, Sakura. But it doesn't have to be now. It could have been later." He also gave a heavy sigh. Syaoran is such a sweet man. He just wants to save them from the pain.

"We knew this was coming, the moment they both decided to go to Tokyo University. We can't exactly go down there to stop them." I admit, I'm frustrated.

"We could just watch them. Hope they make good decisions, and all that. Protect them when we are allowed to, interfere when we are ALLOWED to. Sometimes I wonder what's the point of being a guardian angel when we don't do much guarding."

Amen to that.

"Syaoran, it's God's plan. Don't worry I'm sure when things get messed up, he'll send us down."

I watched as Tomoyo and Eriol eye each other for the first time. I felt Syaoran flicker his gaze towards me. I stare back. We shared the same look as Eriol and Tomoyo, but this time I knew that one thought entered our heads. Gratitude.

We held a moment together. Syaoran approached me. He wrapped his arms around me. I place my head on his shoulders. It was almost sunset in paradise. I looked to the sky. I saw our lives flashed before us.

_Flashback_

_A century and a year ago, Japan was ruled by Yamakawa and China was ruled by Li. Prince Xiaolang was engaged to the only daughter of Yamakawa, Suzuna. I lived in a small village there located in the island of Kyuushu. Tomoeda was my home. _

_A run away prince entered our village, choosing to enter our Lord's home. They were cousins. I was a servant there. Tomoyo was a peasant as well._

_I sat in front of the pond. Similar to our paradise, I was deep in thought, thinking of my family's debt. Lady Hiiragizawa was nice enough to take me in as a servant along with Tomoyo. _

"_Hey, girl! What are you doing in the gardens?"_

_A man with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes approached me. I bowed down., knowing full well my place._

"_I apologized, sir."_

_He laughed at me, not in the disdain sort of way but in a humorous one._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you know where my cousin is. His fiancé is annoying me for his whereabouts."_

_I wasn't up to date regarding the run away prince. Therefore, I stared at him, wondering who he was._

"_Are you deaf?"_

"_If I am, kind sir, I wouldn't hear the insult directed my way."_

_I glared at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw purple hair flash. Tomoyo. It was followed by blue. Our lord. Without me noticing it, the weird man approached me. He was staring right through me. My emerald orbs met his amber ones_

"_Intriguing. Do you know who I am?" _

_He looked at me as if to measure my worth. I may be a servant but I am not and will not be insulted. I will not back down, whoever you are._

"_I don't, fortunate for me."_

_He laughed again. I can't helped but laugh along as well. _

"_My name is Li Syaoran, mi'lady."_

_He bowed. Funny how his name is Japanese but his features are more Chinese._

"_Kinomoto Sakura, kind sir"_

_End of Flashback_

I fell for him not knowing who he is. But fate and destiny had other plans. God said that we weren't supposed to be together. Syaoran was destined to love Suzuna but for some odd reason, Fate messed up her cards and brought Syaoran to me.

I wouldn't know who I would have loved if Syaoran loved Suzuna. I honestly remember history telling that the Princess Suzuna married a Lord in Tomoeda to make peace China and Japan.

"He's a complete idiot."

Syaoran broke into my thoughts again. He referred to Eriol running but of course it was difficult for me to see. It was hazy. I couldn't see other people below except my charge and people remotely related to her life. Eriol despite our discussion does not have complete relation to Tomoyo therefore my view of him is blurry.

"He shouldn't have gone there! He could have just walked passed that building. He wouldn't need to run like that if he just avoided it. He's nuts just because Tomoyo is a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel doesn't give him the right to be there."

I sighed. Sometimes being a watcher is difficult. Even more so when these people share the same twisted destiny as us. Guilt consumed me.

"She needs it, Syaoran."

It was all I could say as I watched Tomoyo held on to a few tears. She tries so hard to keep it all in. She really didn't deserve this pain. She was my sister then and my sister now. I find myself wishing that I live again to be with her, just like her.

Night entered. I was still sitting comfortably beside Syaoran. Time flickers fast as we watch them interact with each other. I heard Syaoran laughed.

"He's practically digging his grave."

I knew that he could hear his thoughts, so I really couldn't say otherwise. I laughed as well as I watched their playful banter.

"Tomoyo can really pack a punch then and now."

He nodded. It was really funny watching them "flirt with each other". Nakuru was still classic Nakuru.

"It's nice to be watching the same thing."

He kissed my forehead in agreement. Sometimes Syaoran is really something else. He can be a temper but then he'll always put me first.

"Have you ever thought what would have been if we listened to God?"

I left the comfort of his arms as I stared at him. His eyes questioned me.

"Today? Or back then?"

I laughed lightly. I replied, "We can talk about today tomorrow. I mean, back then."

He smiled. He knows why I asked this now not before. After 100 years, Tomoyo and Eriol have finally been reincarnated. We were specifically chosen to be their guardians. More like we insisted. It was our chance to make it up to them for everything they did to keep me and Syaoran together.

"I would be with Suzuna, grieving for you but eventually falling in love with her. Because God wills it."

He sounds completely serious. I think my face spelled sadness. I couldn't really imagine life without Syaoran, probably because I wouldn't know. I never tried or was given a chance to do so.

He suddenly lied down on the grass placing his arms under his head as pillows.

"To be honest with you, Sakura, I've thought of this through. I think God in some weird twisted way, knew Fate messed up. I think he knew that we would fall in love, that I would run from Suzuna. I think he willed this to happened because he said so himself we are soulmates. So maybe 100 years ago wasn't our time. Maybe he didn't want us to be together then because it was going to cause a war, an imbalance. He wanted what happened, Sakura. At least, he didn't have to plan for 100 years more for us."

He did have a point. Who could interfere with God? For all I know, God willed this. He knows and sees all. I bet he had good reasons for everything.

"Guess so, but I wish that it didn't have to end the way it did."

Looking back at how, Tomoyo became my sister in law and Eriol the ruler of China and Japan. And we just ran away together.

"Think about it this way, Tomoyo and Eriol would be in our place now and we will be in theirs. Right now, we could make this right."

I smiled. He was right. I hugged my knees while Syaoran stares at the sky. I bet it's flashing the same thing as the pond I was staring at.

Eriol has just entered the scene as Tomoyo peacefully let out her sorrows. He gave her his handkerchief, watching her cry. I bet he's wishing that he could be there for her. He was clueless as to what was happening. I glanced at Syaoran's figure on the grass. His eyes was close, he's probably listening to Eriol's thoughts and his words.

Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on the bench near the performing arts building. They were simply talking but Tomoyo seems to lighten up. I could feel and hear her thoughts relaxing. She's happy. I held a small smile. I'm happy for her. She found her comfort.

I held my breath. I saw something out of the corner of the pond. Far away from what was happening, I saw Tomoyo's mother in the hospital. Her uncle was there. He was paying the medical bills. In another vision, I saw her father coursing the streets of Tokyo. I recognized the scenery. He was headed for Tokyo University.

It was weird how I managed to see all this. Sometimes I'm not used to being a guardian. Flicking from different sights so often. I gasped as I saw her dad approached the pair. Syaoran reassuringly held my hand. I glanced at him, worry etched on my face. He gave me a smile of encouragement.

The conversation was going well. It was time to separate our visions again. Eriol was headed home. It will be a lighter weight on Syaoran. His only problem is Eriol's thoughts straying to Tomoyo.

I, on the other hand, have to deal with Tomoyo and her complicated life. It was so unfair that it has to be this way.

I watched Tomoyo sit on the car with her dad. Praying that, it wouldn't turn out so bad.

"Kazuma is at the hospital taking care of Sonomi. We are going there."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. She really doesn't want to talk about anything to him. She would much rather take a bus going to her mother at the hospital.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. If only I was stronger, I-

She turned to face him. Her face was burning with sorrow and anger. She won't cry.

"You wouldn't have left me? Right now, Yamakawa-san, you are nobody to me. You left me and mom. You have no right to be here. I'm only doing this for my mother alone and not for you."

I watched the man sigh. He was a mess.

"Tomoyo-

She winced at her name coming from his lips.

-I love your mother and you. I left you to protect you from the mess that is my family."

She stares at the road up ahead. She calmed herself, choosing to deal with it as her mom said she should, maturely. I know she wished she could just run. She didn't know any better. Her mom did and she should have been here instead of him.

"Your father and brother are nothing more than selfish businessmen. I ran to you because your father took everything from my mother just when she needed the money. You all are heartless. You never once thought of a woman with failing health."

I felt tears stained my face. Syaoran wrapped his arms around me. Lulling me to stay calm. Her father stopped the car once parked at the hospital. He faced her while Tomoyo stared right back, as if daring him.

"I would give anything and everything to make this all go away. I know, I made it seem like we don't have choice but my father took revenge on Sonomi because I ran away from him. I didn't want to head the company. I wanted to be an artist. Being with Sonomi made me capable of that. I was able to perform and write songs. I even dabbled on designing. Sonomi wanted nothing more than to take over the Daidouji company to bring more joy to children."

She challenged him.

"So? Why didn't you stay?"

"Because 7 years ago, I knew what my father was capable of. I knew that if I stayed he wouldn't leave you alone. Kazuma never married. He immersed himself in work, telling my father that it was a waste of money to have a heir. But he wants one to continue the legacy. He took you."

Tomoyo refused to understand. She refused to give in to him. Who would? People like them made me wish that God could struck them down with lightning.

"I don't give a damn about Yamakawa empire. I only care about my mother. As far as I'm concerned, I do this for her and her alone. You are a stranger from then on."

She stepped out of the car choosing to slam the door to prove her point. I watched her father sigh. I knew he didn't have a choice in the matter as well.

I hear Tomoyo's thoughts. I lay my head on the palm of my hands while Syaoran rested his chin on my shoulder.

"_I feel like I sold myself to those bastards. Please God, if you're listening, make my mother ok."_

I was listening but is God listening? I wouldn't know.

_Flashback_

"_Don't die on me Sakura."_

_I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to do what he says but I don't know if I can._

"_Syaoran, it's my time. Please."_

_Yue and Kero were already there waiting for me. I looked at them. I knew that they would give anything to take my pain away. I was dying of an unknown disease. Kero, my guardian angel was helpless. Yue couldn't look at his own charge. He was a mess, wearing his traditional Chinese outfit, running from a wedding. Tomoyo held onto Eriol on my right. She was crying. _

"_You're her guardian, Cereberus. How could you watch her like this?"_

_He was screaming at Kero. I held on to his, begging him to stop. I heard Yue speak._

"_Xiaolang, this wouldn't have happened if you chose to marry Suzuna. God already offered to take this pain away. He offered to make you forget this ever happened."_

_He was about to cry. He couldn't do anything._

"_You think I can say yes to that? I love Sakura. I couldn't very well go without her."_

_Kero went to Syaoran. He placed his nose on his knees while he kneels on my bed side. I'm sorry Syaoran._

"_I know that, Xiaolang."_

_Just then, a blinding light came before us. A girl with red hair appeared. She had wings similar to Yue. A lion similar to Cereberus appeared as well. The girl spoke_

"_God presents a deal, Yue."_

_I noticed how she looks at Tomoyo and Eriol. They weren't bothered by the appearance of the girl and the cat. It seems like they knew them.I heard Tomoyo speak_

"_Ruby Moon said that if Eriol marries Suzuna in place of Syaoran then unity would be achieved. Eriol is next in line for the Li Kingdom so it wouldn't matter. Eriol will take Syaoran's place as Suzuna's love.I would marry Touya and place my love over to him, as if Eriol never existed. Because it's the only way to fix what is already broken."_

_I look at Syaoran. I couldn't speak anymore. I wanted to tell them no. I wanted to tell them that Syaoran and me are soulmates. We'll be together in the next life. I couldn't take away what was already planned for them. I could tell Syaoran didn't want that too._

_I heard Eriol say, "Tomoyo and I, according to Spinel Sun, are working according to God's design. I was supposed to leave Kaho for her all along. She was supposed to meet me in that festival."_

_Yue replied, "You were but Fate and Destiny messed up with these two. God shouldn't expect you to take responsibility for this."_

_I noticed how Ruby Moon was agreeing with Yue. I noticed how Tomoyo looked like she already made up her mind. Ruby Moon didn't want her to go live another life. _

"_We've been together for long. If I'm correct, by God's design we will meet again. I would love her all over again."_

_Syaoran interjected. He was refusing this like me. "But Eriol, how sure are you that Destiny and Fate won't mess up."_

_I saw Eriol shake his head, "I'm not but I know that I would love Tomoyo the moment I see her again."_

_Tomoyo was crying. She was holding on to Eriol._

"_I love, Eriol. I do but we both agreed that Syaoran and Sakura deserved a chance at happiness because we got ours. You weren't in the plan. You didn't have a fighting chance unlike us. We want to give you that. Besides like Eriol said, we are planned. The future might be expecting our union, who knows. All I know is, Eriol and I are lucky so it's time to give back that gift as well it should"_

_I looked at Syaoran, willing him with my eyes to stopped this madness._

_Spinel Sun turned to me and said, "Sakura, you and Xiaolang will leave this place. Elope. Your health will be restored. You will forget this matter, all of you. Eriol and Tomoyo have decided. You will have no recollection of whatever happened, only memories of love. God will return your memories when he sees it fit to do so."_

_He turned to address each one in the room. _

"_Guardian angels have no say in what our charge decides on. Our ultimate goal is to present them option on what they can do depending on what God said. Each choice comes with a price but God will never let you be miserable for long. Ruby Moon and I approached Eriol and Tomoyo because of the circumstances faced by their friends. We gave them this option. We didn't force it on them. They chose this forthemselves."_

_His eyes flickered to Syaoran. A silent statement was shared between the two. Yue was on guard as well. The three knew what they were saying._

_I felt the side of my bed moved. Tomoyo knelt beside me. _

"_Sakura, find your happiness now. I love you. Take care of yourself."_

_I saw Eriol moved to Syaoran. "Make her happy, Syaoran"_

_He nodded. He held on to my hand, knowing we had a future together._

_There was of blinding light. Everybody's face faded away. I closed my eyes preparing to sleep, not knowing if I died or just gone to another life._

_End of Flashback_

When I woke up, I was married to the Prince of the Li Kingdom. I could only recall how we met and fell in love. No Eriol and No Tomoyo. I remember that I left Tomoeda right after Tomoyo married Touya. Syaoran told me that his cousin married Suzuna. He told me our problems were solved.

I remember waking up like there was a nagging feeling inside me. My head would always tell me to find my happiness. I did. I stayed and loved Syaoran.

God returned our memories when Eriol and Tomoyo were born. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, relinquish their duty as guardian angels, saying that it was their time to live again. God passed it to us.

So if anyone asked me about God's plan.I honestly don't know anything but I hope he knows what he's doing.

**I finished a chapter dedicated to Sakura and Syaoran. I admit, the flashbacks can leave one hanging so let me know if you want a separate story for the SS love story that led to It Will Rain, because I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should create one.**


	5. For Her, Maybe

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SONG OR CHARACTERS USED

Summary:Love was not part of the plan. Eriol was not supposed to meet Tomoyo. Faith was cruel. Destiny was a bitch. No one can save them from a heartbreak except perhaps, each other. It would take a lifetime before Eriol is free to sweep his angel of her feet. They'll be together even if God doesn't want them to be.

**Chapter 5: For Her, Maybe**

"Hey, Daidouji. Do you still need help with Calculus?"

I decided to approach her the very next day. She raised her eyebrows at me, a faint smile crossing her face.

"Can't get enough of me could you?"

We both laughed. Tomoyo with her sharp tongue, makes her more exciting to talk to. I'm constantly on my toes. Two can play that game though. I chuckled and said,

"I'm sure that would be the case if I am remotely interested in you that way."

She feign a shock expression. She gasped for effect.

"Don't tell me you're gay, Hiiragizawa-san."

I smirked. My mind working.

"I'm sure I can find a way to convince you otherwise."

I wiggled my eyebrows to exaggerate, pretending to suggest something perverted is weird.

"Cheeky Bastard, whatever it is I'm sure you can find individuals more interested than me."

I smiled. She was moving her hands emphasizing on herself.

"Which means you're slightly interested?"

She blushed. Oh yes, success! I watched her schooling herself to calm.

"I'm afraid you can only hold my attention slightly."

I pretended to hurt at what she said.

"Would this mean that it's a no for the tutoring?"

I watched her face scrunched up in contemplation. She smiled.

"For Calculus, Hiiragizawa, I'll make an exception."

I smiled at her. Her features soften when she smiled. Her eyes held sadness yet she seems sincerely smiling at me, or is it me sincerely hoping.

"I feel very special then, Daidouji-san."

I watched her check her watch. She seem frantic a bit.

"How about tomorrow? I can treat you to coffee at the café across the street?"

I pondered her suggestion.

"Azure? Sure, why not? Can you come by 4pm? I have a gig there at 6pm, anyway."

She smiled, looking very much grateful.

"Sure thing, rock star. Two hours will be enough."

I smiled at her. I wonder what Nakuru will think when she finds about this.

"Perfect, if we don't finish then there's always another time."

I grinned at her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Perfect excuse?"

I smiled.

"You bet on it"

I watched her walk away. I saw get on the same black car as yesterday. I got on my car, to face my cousin.

I entered our house. I saw Nakura trying to calm Spinel. Sometimes I wonder if the cat knows more than my cousin.

"Hey, Eriol! How was your day?"

Normally, I would chalk this up as normal, but I have a strange feeling about this.

"Nakuru, did you do anything I wouldn't do?"

I looked at her suspiciously. She smiled and said,

"I chatted with Tomoyo on facebook, yesterday. She said something about you volunteering to tutor her."

She was wiggling her eyebrows in that annoying way.

"Yeah, so?"

She started jumping around.

"Have you talked to her yet!? You know, I like her. She's nice."

She was babbling again. Maybe I should put her out of her misery.

"I already asked her. We're meeting up tomorrow."

She stopped. Her eyes were like saucers.

"Really?"

She sound so surprised.

"I didn't think you had it in you. I know how much you disliked Math"

I got caught. I laughed.

"I do but I happen to be good at it too. Ironically."

I decided to sleep early that day, just after preparing my stuff for Calc tomorrow. It got me thinking how for her maybe I could learn to appreciate Math.

I was already in Azure at noon. My band mates were there already, setting up and entertaining as many guests as possible.

I saw Tomoyo sitting at the far corner, book in hand. Peaceful and in focus. I walked right up to her.

"Hello, Daidouji-san."

She looked up. Her eyes adjusting, having been to engrossed in the book. She smiled once, lightly.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa."

Once she said that, she released so much tension in her eyes. I couldn't believe how tired she sounds. How can a day make a difference?

"Everything okay?"

She stifled a sob. It wasn't her normal behavior. I smiled lightly, trying to keep her optimism up.

"Sorry, I'm a bit put out."

She smiled at me. I gave her a light shrug, meaning to say it doesn't matter.

"Would you feel better if you call me by Eriol? You know, I've known you for a span of a month now. "

I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. A slight spark crossed her eyes. She's almost backed to normal.

"Stalking, Eriol."

I smiled. The used of my first name seems so natural on her lips. I feel flattered.

"You can call me Tomoyo, oh great tutor."

Sarcasm is nice. It means she's talking. I like talking Tomoyo and not sad Tomoyo. I don't know what it is but seeing her sad makes me sad along with her.

"Slave, open your Calculus textbook and let's get started."

She chuckled. I laughed.

"As you wish, master."

We proceeded to studying. Trying to make sense of her notes and mine. Before I knew it two hours have passed and my band mates were already calling for me.

"2 hours done!"

She exclaimed. She must not like math much.

"I thought you would love this complete and utter devotion to math seeing as you're a management major."

It was a joke, but her scrunched up. It flicked from sad then it got masked. I prepared myself for a short curt answer but what she said shocked me.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to pursue the arts. Performing, drawing, it's more of my thing."

She smiled softly, as if reminiscing on that sad feeling. It was nice to hear her talk, to open up to me. Maybe it means we're closer.

"If it helps, I think you'll be awesome at it. Coming from your stalker that is"

I smiled and she did as well. She was playful at heart but so much sadness keeps her from talking.

"You're the expert since you've seen my talents, first hand, great one"

I had a reply on the verge of my tongue but Aki was already pulling at my arm, asking me to join them on stage for prep.

She smiled and said, "Go, be the rock star you are, great one."

She did this weird Star Wars pose. I wanted to laugh but suddenly a bright idea entered my brain.

"Tomoyo, stay and watch a bit."

Just as she was moving to leave, I said it and she stopped. She smiled and shooed me. She took her seat again and this time other girls were piling up. The joys of my fans.

Using the mic, I cleared my throat. Nerves.

"So this one is not original, from The Script."

I wanted to dedicate it to Tomoyo but I knew that would be just plain awkward, borderline creepy.

Aki was strumming his guitar slowly. Yuki started the drums. Taichi took the Bass. No piano for this one.

It wasn't exactly the best pick, but it was fun. I remember her sobbing so maybe this will loosen her up a bit.

"Together We Cry"

I feel weird singing but hey maybe my message will get across. Not everyone carries the weight of the world on their shoulders.

The bit caught most audience, drumming the beat in air. Swaying.

"Together We Cry"

I see her face. She smiles. She smiles at me. I'm having fun and so was she.

"Together We Cry"

Squeals of joy was heard, I didn't care. I was too focused on that girl sitting at the back, swaying along.

I saw her grabbed her phone. Her faced again in it's annoyed expression. Sad and frustrated is usually a bad combination and I see it etched on her face.

I wrap. I sing. I watch her face turn on the verge of tears. She gulps a lump in her throat.

I wondered what it was. She immediately stood up. She tried to make eye contact with me. She gestured to leave and I couldn't move to stop her. Her face flickered. She signaled her exit. I watched her move. It made me wonder.

If there was one thing I was definitely sure of. I know that Tomoyo is someone special. Whatever was making her cry, I want to be the person that wipes her tears. For her, maybe I can be more than Eriol Hiiragizawa.


End file.
